tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Moto
Yuri Moto is the supporting protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, and the main protagonist in TP-TH-7 and the Gang. She is the member of TP-TH-7, and is a biggest fan of Naoki Maeda. Character Bio When Yuri Moto was a year old, her older cousin left the DDR mat on the floor, and she uses it. She wasn't better at first, but kept on listening to Naoki Maeda songs, and got better as soon as she turns five. She likes Naoki Maeda songs better anyhow. She'll have revenge against anyone who threats Naoki Maeda, and be friends with anyone who doesn't threat. Media Movies * The Moment Spirit (debut) * Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition * TP-TH-7 and the Gang * The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life * The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal * The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators * The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries * The Moment Spirit Sealife * The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 * TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz * The Moment Spirit Halloween * The Moment Spirit Christmas * The Moment Spirit Pixies * The Moment Spirit Vacation Case * The Moment Spirit: Into the Future * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here * TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 * The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series * The Blood Season * The Nauseous and Death Trap Season * The Today is Tomorrow Season * The Black Falling Hope Season * The Rest of Hands in Peace Season * The Suffered by a Demon Season * The Self-Titled Season * The Seventh Wake Season * The Good Past is Dead Season * The Latex Spine Season * The Where to Run in Dark Season * The Final Strike Season Appearance Yuri Moto has a short hair with a hat on, and wears tank tops, short shorts with pants, shoes, and Naoki-inspiration accesories, such as armbands, sometimes necklaces, and belts. She has a tattoo on her lower back, saying "I Heart NAOKI" on it. Trivia * Yuri Moto's aliases are inspired by aliases of her idol's. ** Examples: YURI is the reference of NAOKI, YM is the reference of NM, DE-MAND is the reference of DE-SIRE, and FACTOR-Y is the reference of FACTOR-X. * Yuri hates jealously. If some people always like Naoki Maeda more than she does, it makes her too jealous, and she gets into it. * Yuri and Tsukiko are one of the only two whose idols are characters for DDR games, alongside with her cousin. * Yuri's favorite meal only have spicy taste to them. * According to the first Moment Spirit movie, Yuri says her idol's age is 50 (in 2019, the expected year). * Yuri's birthday is May 2, which is about five days Naoki Maeda's, only 28 years. ** She is one of the members or gang to have birthdays in between weeks, alongside with Tsubasa Abe. * Yuri's idol left KONAMI in 2013 (when she was 15 years old). * Yuri is described as a tomboy in TP-TH-7 to Tsukiko Uchida's girly-girl. ** Her cousin is the resemblance of feminine boy. * Yuri's cousin, Katsuro Takahashi is part of the gang with TP-TH-7. * Yuri has the most imfamous quote when people are turning Naoki Maeda into green: "My name is NOT Midori, you '(insult on a person who said it based how Yuri thought it was)'!!". * Yuri is the only member of TP-TH-7 that wasn't born in the year of 1997 and in city of Tokyo, Japan. She was only born in 1998 in Osaka, Japan. ** According to the Moment Spirit prequel, she says that her family and Katsuro's family moved to Tokyo when Yuri was five, and in a month after she builds up her DDR skills. It's because her mother got a new job there. * On May 24, 2019, Yuri's idol's name was randomly chosen while Krista was in middle of a temporarily set from Sims 4, playing with Ty. * Like every members and gang of TP-TH-7, Yuri dies only at least once. * Yuri has more aliases than anybody else in TP-TH-7 and the Gang. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:DJ Turntablists Category: Born Between April 28 and May 26 Category:1998 Birth Category:Japanese Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:TP-TH-7 members Category:The Moment Spirit Fans Category:Tomboys